


from this day forward

by AslansCompass



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Big Finish Audios, F/M, Gen, perfect day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: "From this day forward," is a standard part of wedding vows. But for Jenn and Richard Muldoon, the words aren't just cliches. One day at a time, they face the future together.
Collections: Sapphire and Steel Fic Week 2019





	from this day forward

Jenn Muldoon woke up with cramps the day after her wedding. She ignored it at first, but the pain increased over the next few hours. By the time she admitted what was happening, it was already too late. 

The captain called ahead anyway, had an ambulance waiting at the dock. Richard went with her, holding her hand the whole time. 

All too soon, they were dismissed, with a prescription for bromocriptine and a handful of pamphlets with crisis hotline numbers. Back at ~~Richard's house~~ their home, Jenn collapsed on the couch and slept for eighteen hours straight.

She woke up in their king-sized bed, with a plate of burnt toast and oranges on the side table, alongside a toy whistle. "Let me know if you need anything," the note said. 

Jennn just lay there a moment, staring at the beside clock. September 16, 1999.

The day after tomorrow.

They'd done it. They walked away. 

* * *

Y2K came. Jenn kissed Richard as the ball dropped in Times Square, hours after their neighbors had already gone to bed. She'd never been one for New Year's celebrations before, but this year was different. Not just the turn of a year, but the turn of a decade, a century, a millennium. The ultimate 'fuck you' to the forces binding them to that yacht. 

* * *

In the third (eleventh) year of their marriage, a routine physical found Jenn four weeks pregnant. She waited until eight weeks to tell Richard; they both waited another four to tell their parents. The baby, a boy, was induced in mid-February.

8 lb, 5 oz; 23 inches long.

They named him William, after Lynn's brother. A simple, straightforward name. 

* * *

  
William is Jenn's new clock. Every feeding, every diaper change, every catnap--every time she wakes in the middle of the night and stumbles down the hall--Jenn told herself one thing. An old prayer, both blessing and curse.

  
_This, too, shall pass._


End file.
